Another Story For Another Day
by EasyObsessor
Summary: A different take on what could have happened in Anne and Gil's Relationship. Starts at Their first meeting to the wedding. Hope you enjoy : Please R&R I'm attempting to make this my best story yet :D I was AOGG is my life, I just changed the name.
1. Chapter 1

**All Disclaimers apply. Hope you enjoy :)**

Anne Shirley sat in her seat, her head propped on her hands. She was completely unaware of the world, let alone the curly headed, brown haired boy sitting across from her, who was trying desperately to get her attention.

Gilbert Blythe was trying his hardest to get this Anne-girl to look at him. Unfortunately, Gilbert was not succeeding in any way, shape, or form. He extended his arm to grab the long braid, but his arm dropped as he thought scornfully,

_"From what we heard from Rachel, teasing her about her hair is the last thing I should do to get her to talk to me. It sounds like she's sensitive and tempermental."_

Gilbert ripped a small piece of paper from his notebook and wrote the words, _'I think you're cute,' _And he slipped it under Anne's arm. She picked up the piece of paper, read it, blushed, and looked at Gilbert with a slight smile. Gilbert, having finally gotten her attention, shot her the best wink in his arsenal. Anne giggled, then quickly scribbled something on the piece of paper, and passed it back to Gilbert. Anne had wrote, '_Thank you. I think you're cute too.'_ Gilbert didn't know what he looked like on the outside, but on the inside he was beaming from ear to ear. On the paper he wrote, _'Meet me at Barry's pond this evening?' _Anne wrote back saying, _'I would love to. See you there.'_ Then Mr. Phillips came up from behind.

"What do we have here?" Mr. Phillips questioned, taking the piece of paper. After reading it, he said, "Hmmmmmmm. Class, I think we have another pair for the 'take notice' board." Mr. Phillips walked to the board and wrote, _'Take Notice: Ann Shirley and Gilbert Blythe.' _Not only did the two have to deal with that humiliating scene, but they also both got detention for passing notes.

_~ Later that day at Barry's pond ~_

"I thought you wouldn't come." Gil told Anne, as she joined him at the lake.

"Why wouldn't I. I told you I would." She responded.

"Well that was before what happened with Mr. Phillips." Gilbert admitted reluctantly.

"Embarrassment or none, a promise is a promise. Besides, I couldn't be mad at you for that, it was more my fault then yours." Anne reassured Gilbert. After a few moments, Anne broke the silence, "isn't the Lake of Shining Waters just lovely this evening." She commented, while sitting down on the bank.

"Lake of Shining Waters, What's that?" Asked Gilbert, joining Anne on the bank.

"Oh! I never liked the names Barry's pond either, I just thought of changing it." Said Gilbert, who was much less confused.

"Shhhhh! Lets just enjoy the sunset." Anne quieted Gilbert, took his hand in hers, and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun dip below the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for not updating in so long. It took a while to put it in just the words I wanted. Then it was sitting on my desk waiting for me to type it out for a week or two. hope you enjoy :D**

Anne was playing The Lilly Maid, with Jane, Ruby, and Diana. They had convinced Anne to be Elaine; because they were either too scared or didn't have the right look. After Anne got in the dory, she was pushed out on to the Lake of Shining Waters. During her peaceful ride, her thoughts turned to Gilbert. He was her beau now, and they had been courting each other for the past three years. Right then the boat tipped a bit and the water splashed her. The Dory had sprung a leak and was sinking fast. She tried to scoop out the water, but to no avail. Anne looked around desperately for a log or a low lying branch to hold onto. It was then that she spotted the bridge. Anne climbed onto one of the bridge pillars and after about five minutes, she looked around to see if anyone was coming. To her surprise, she found Gilbert rowing up the river. He came to a halt at the bridge and helped Anne into his boat. When they were both settled, Gilbert asked,

"What on earth were you doing?''

"We were playing the Lily Maid and I was Elaine, so I had to float down the river in a dory, but it sprang a leak and I had to climb onto the pillar or sink." Anne explained hastily.

When they reached the landing, Anne embraced him and said, "You have my sincere gratitude, Gilbert Blythe. You saved my life, how can I ever repay you?''

"I can think of one ways." Gilbert said, closing his eyes, tilting his head, and leaned towards Anne, his lips slightly parted.

Anne blocked his lips with a hand and said sternly, "No kisses until you put a ring on it.''

"Awwwww, come on Anne! That's ages away! You're only fourteen yet!" Gil pleaded.

"No! now, I must go find my other friends, they probably think that I've drowned."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this takes place after Matthews death.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Yumna, to commemorate her last day in wonderful Canada**

Anne sat in her room, tears streaming down her face. For the past two days she never left her room, and she hadn't stopped crying since then.

"Anne, are you nearly ready? The funeral is in an hour." Marilla asked, her voice tear-choked. Anyone who knew Marilla would know that she was a reserved woman, who rarely showed her inner emotions. Seeing her cry nearly as much as Anne was a shocking and disturbing thing to witness.

"Yes, Marilla, I'm ready, but I don't want to go. It'll be too upsetting." Anne cried.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Marilla answered it, quickly drying her tears. Anne could hear Marilla and the stranger conversing. Convinced it was just another sympathizer, Anne flopped down on her bed, just as the manly footsteps came running up the stairs three steps at a time. Gilbert burst into the room, ran to Anne's bedside, heaved her into a standing position, and pulled her into the tightest, best, and most sincere Gilbert hug he could muster.

"Oh Gil," Anne sobbed into his chest, "It's too unbearable! Matthew was my first friend here in Avonlea, and now he's gone."

"Anne, I know it hurts, but Marilla, Rachel, Diana and I, We're all going to help you through it." Gilbert told her comfortingly.

"I know Gil, Thank you. I've been so selfish. Here I am, wallowing in my own pit of despair when so many others have more right too be upset." Anne replied, drying her tears.

"No, no, no! Don't think like that. You have every right to be upset. Now we need to be going if we want to make it to the funeral on time." Gil told her gently.

* * *

During the funeral, many tears were shed, most of which were Anne's. Gilbert stood with his arms around Anne, Her bawling into his shoulder. By the end of the funeral, Gilbert's coat was thoroughly soaked with Anne's tears. Back at Green Gables, Gil took Anne upstairs to put her to bed before he went home. Anne put her arms around his waist and held him tightly. After a few minutes, Anne closed the embrace by pressing her lips against his cheek. When she pulled away, she almost burst out laughing at the expression on Gil's face.

"Y-y-you kissed me! I thought you didn't want to kiss." Gilbert stuttered.

Anne answered, "You deserved it. It was the least I could do to thank you for being my shoulder to cry on. Besides, it was hardly to be considered a kiss. Thank-you, Gil. Goodnight. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to my friend Taurian (A.K.A Luck9000) because he typed this entire chapter for me**

**A/N This takes place during the March/April before they go to Redmond.**

"Where on earth are we going, Gilbert?" An exasperated John Blythe asked, as his son cracked the reins, making the horse go substantially faster.

"We're going shopping." Gilbert informed him.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when the son would force his parents to go shopping." said Mary Blythe teasingly.

"Sorry," Gilbert apologized sarcastically. "It's just I need to get something for Anne and I want your opinions."

"It's nice that our opinions matter to you, but you shouldn't spend all your money on that girl, when you could help us pay your tuition for medical school in the fall." John stated openly.

"I know, and I'll help you pay for my tuition in a few months, but this is a necessary investment." Gilbert assured his parents, "We're here."

John looked at the sign that said '_Madame Manoir's Exquisite Jewelry'. "Jewelry, are you sure that this is necessary?"_

When they entered the store, Gilbert rushed to the sales counter, saying excitedly,"I picked something out of a few days, but I want your say before I buy it." John and Mary walked over to the counter and looked at where Gilbert was indicating. Mary gasped and exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! A ring! Are you going to propose to Anne?"

"Not so loud Mother! And yes, I am going to propose." Gilbert chided.

Then a woman came out from the back room. She was rather plump, with lots of white hair piled on top of her head. She was wearing an extremely tight dress in a sickly bright pink colour.

"I'm Madame Manoir, what can I help you with?" She asked in an overly sweet tone of voice.

"Yes, in fact you can" Gilbert told her beaming, "I'd like that ring there, with the pearls."

It was a beautiful ring, a gold band set with pearls all around it.

"That will cost you fifty dollars." Madame Manoir told them smugly, smiling at Mr. and Mrs. Blythe's faces of shock. Gilbert gladly gave the money. He was given a small red box containing the ring.

"When are going to pop the question?" John asked on their way home.

Gilbert replied, "At the right time."

**A/N I know by this time in the books Gil does not yet know that he wants to be a doctor but if he's proposing then I guess he has to figure out what he wants to do with his life**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES, but I hit a big pile of writer's block during vacation so it took me a while to think of the chapter.I'll try to update again as soon as possible.**

**P.S. I was AOGG Is My Life, but I changed my name so I can write for other books without people thinking that I'm Annifying everything.**

"Now, mind how you were raised and make sure you don't get sick. The Lord only knows what diseases are floating around that place." Rachel instructed Anne knowingly.

Davy ran up to Anne, wrapped his arms around her legs and cried, "I don't want you to go Anne, I'll miss you. Don't forget to write, there's still a lot of things I want to know."

"I won't Davy. Now, you behave yourself, and be nice to your sister. Oh, I'll miss you all so much!" Anne exclaimed, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Today's a very big day. I'm going to ask her." Gilbert told his reflection as he combed his tangled hair. Then he ran downstairs to prepare the buggy.

"Oh, my little baby," Mary cried, pulling Gilbert into a constricting grip, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too Mum. Goodbye." Gilbert kissed his mother on the cheek and climbed inside the buggy beside his dad. They headed off towards Green Gables to pick up Anne.

* * *

Anne sighed and looked down the road.

"Now, what's wrong Anne? The Blythes aren't even late." Marilla asked.

"No, it's not that. I was just contemplating why…" Anne hesitated for a moment, deciding weather to continue or not. "Why Gilbert won't propose. I mean, I love him and I want to spend my life with him, but I don't know why he won't ask me."

"I see." Was all Marilla could say. Then, glancing down the road continued, "Speaking of Gilbert, Seems like he's right on time."

As the buggy pulled up, Anne said her final goodbyes before leaving for the train station.

* * *

On the ferry, Anne and Gilbert stood beside each other, watching P.E.I. fade from their vision. Gilbert took a breath and said, "Anne, I have something to ask you."

Anne perked up, "Yes Gil?"

Gilbert put his hand in his coat pocket and took hold of the small box. He was about to ask his question, when negative thoughts entered his mind, _'What if she says no? What if she later thinks it a mistake? What if I can't make her happy?' _Gilbert let go of the box and improvised, "Um, can I walk you to your boarding house?"

Anne's hopeful expression deflated, "I suppose so." She replied half-heartedly

* * *

They walked together in silence, thoughts filling their minds.

In Anne's mind, thoughts such as, _'Doesn't he love me?' _Haunted her. Gil's thoughts, having seen Anne's face, mostly consisted of, _'What did I do now?'_

When they arrived, Anne entered the building and shut the door without saying good night. She was angry at Gilbert. He had gven her every intention that he'd propose, and he just kept avoiding the subject. Well, she would make him see how she felt, that she would.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is overdue, but I submitted it for homework, and the teacher wouldn't give it back**

Anne did show Gilbert how she felt. She avoided him at school, and when he called on her, Priscilla would always make an excuse for her. Gilbert still couldn't figure out what he did wrong. Anne was beginning to think that avoiding Gilbert would be to hard, since he was so persistent; that is, before the dance.

* * *

It was the school's Christmas dance, and Anne was looking around nervously, hoping Gil didn't show up. It was about thirty minutes before Anne spotted Gil coming towards her. Anne was trying to think of a way to lose Gil, when a deep voice came from behind her.

"Excuse me M'am, may I have this dance?" the voice asked.

Anne whirred around, the man was exactly who she pictured her ideal as when she was a child. Best of all, this man had made Gilbert stop in his tracks. _"Perfect." _Anne thought.

"I'd love to. I'm Anne Shirley, nice to meet you." Anne told the young man

"Thank-you. My name is Royal Gardiner, and the pleasure is all mine" Royal replied.

**I know it's short and I know I'm horrible. but that's how I write**


	7. Chapter 7

Anne and Roy had been seeing each other for some time, Much to the dismay of Gilbert. One day he decided to pay a visit to Anne's boarding house. Priscilla opened the door.

"Anne's not home. Goodbye." She stated, trying to close the door.

"I know. She never seems to be home when I come. I need to talk to you." He told her, stopping the door with his hand.

"Allright, what is it?" Priscilla asked.

"If Anne wants to move on and be with Roy, that's fine, but I just want to know why she was, and still is, avoiding me?" Gil Questioned meaningfully.

"Oh, it's just because she was upset that you didn't propose to her, and she thought that you didn't love her anymore." Priscilla answered truthfully.

"How could she think that I don't love her? Oh, I should have proposed on the ferry when I got the chance. I should have plucked up those nerves, got out that ring and proposed like a real man." Gilbert thought to himself.

"Well there's nothing we can do now." Priscilla told him.

"Thanks anyways, goodbye." Gilbert glumly commented as he left.

Little did they know that Anne was listening in, and was shocked over the conversation she had just heard.

**Will Update Soon! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be more fufilling (hopefully).**

Anne was awake all night, with her thoughts. Gilbert did love her! How stupid she's been. If she hadn't been so prideful, they could have been happily engaged by now. Instead she was burdened by a man she doesn't love, while the man she does love surely thinks her foolish. What is she to do?

* * *

Meanwhile, Gilbert was thinking too. Anne was mad because she loved him. If only he hadn't been so blind and proposed, they could be engaged by now. Instead she has Roy, the handsome millionaire that every girl dreams of. What could he, Gilbert Blythe, give her? He's just a poor Island farm boy, but that won't stop him. He's going to propose to Anne before Roy does.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

Anne sat in the garden of her boarding house. She was thinking about the same thing that she had been thinking about for at least a week, Gilbert. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Gilbert walking up behind her.

"Hello Anne." Gilbert said warily.

Anne jumped at the sound of his voice, "Gil! I didn't hear you arrive. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I might get better."

"Well I hope you do get better. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I just need to ask you something." Gil answered. Anne inhaled quickly as Gil got down on one knee and continued his train of thought, "Anne, these past few years have been torture with you avoiding me. I need to ask you this before I mess up again. Anne, will you-"

They were interrupted by a deep voice saying, "What's going on?"

It was Roy...

**Duhn Duhn Duhn! Sorry It's so short it was much longer in my head. :)**


End file.
